Harry Potter and the Blood War
by CovertOps
Summary: It is seven years out of Hogwarts and the magical world is at war. Follow Harry and his rebellion as he adapts to muggle weaponry as well as his magical knowledge to fight. The pairing is H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Blood Wars

By: CovertOps

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Case Closed.

It has been seven years, seven long years of hell, the years that did not include his years attending Hogwarts, or the years of the first war. Many lives were lost during this period, and during this period he buried many of his friends and searched for many more who were prisoners of war.

Harry sat on his cot in his room. His headquarters was in central London; a muggle part of London. The magical part was no longer safe; then again neither was the area he was currently in, the Fidelius charm was their main protection.

Harry took a long drag on his cigarette and slowly exhaled; he hated his life since the day he was born and he knew it was not going to get better anytime soon. A simple vague prophesy controlled his life and he could not do a thing about it. No matter how many men or women he killed or saved. They could no longer keep the war contained in England or even Europe. It was a magical world war and every day someone was killed, raped, or taken as a prisoner.

Voldemort had risen to full power and now controlled their central government. Harry was part of one of many factions trying to fight for their lives and freedom. He could not believe that this all began since before he was born and he was now twenty-four.

It was not his fault that this war was still going on, he knew that Dumbledore had expected him to finish Voldmemort off when he was at the end of his Hogwarts career. But he was never trained, most of his training came from the war itself, he learned how to kill during this war, his spell arsenal increased because of this war. If he knew what he did now seven years ago, maybe he would have stood a better chance against Voldemort. Though that did not solve the question, what is "the power he knows not."

Harry let a tear flow down his face. Most of his friends and family were gone because of this war. They took his parents, Sirius, and all the Weasleys except Ron and the Weasley twins. They had captured Hermione five months ago and again he was unable to save a person about whom he cared. He knew she was probably dead, but he would not give up hope that he could save her.

Harry took another drag of his cigarette and stood up. He flicked his cigarette on his floor and stepped on it to put it out. Checking for his wand that was holstered at his side and his second wand that he strapped into his boot. Holstered into his belt was a Glock 20. Harry had two plausible reasons for carrying a firearm with him.

Several years ago Voldemort managed to gain control of the Werewolves, sadly this included Remus Lupin. Harry remembered the last thing Lupin told him, if he were to meet him, he should kill him and set him free. He vowed that he would, he and Lupin both knew there was no way to cure him or break the bond the Dark Lord had over him.

This never stopped Hermione while she was still free though, she spent hours everyday researching the subject. She and Harry had more than several arguments on it.

Harry's second reason for carrying the pistol was that Death Eaters would never suspect a muggle killing device to be so effective. An added bonus was that it could fire underwater. Harry carried three magazines of bullets, two of regular 9x19mm bullets and one of his own castings of silver bullets.

It was not a good time for the light side, the majority of the light wizards were broken into different factions. All had different ideas and beliefs on how to go about the war. Some believed that they could not kill or they would be just like the dark side. Some wanted to stay underground and wait it all out. Then there were those like Harry and his group, kill them all, they did not deserve to live.

He had the largest group, sadly it was not enough, he knew that if they were to win the light side had to unite. As it was looking now, it did not look too good. Harry knew it was up to him and his friends to do their part and take out as many of those murderers and rapists as they could. Though it would not be over until Harry finally destroyed Voldemort.

Harry walked out of his bedroom and down the dismal hallway toward the conference room. Earlier that day Death Eaters had struck a neighborhood not too far away from where they were and it was time for them to decide.

When Harry entered the conference room, he noticed many top fighters of their faction were already present. Ron, Fred, and George were sitting in their designated places at the conference table talking in hushed whispers. Tonks and Shacklebolt, two of the last Aurors were in the corner o arguing over the next step of their operations. Mad-Eye Moody, the oldest and most experienced in fighting the dark arts was currently asleep in the corner of the room. Even a man who chanted constant vigilance needed a break once in awhile.

Harry walked to the table and sat at the head of it, looking at the three brothers with a smile on his face. "At least the Weasley family still has a chance to survive" Harry thought as he idly sat there watching them talk. Harry even broke a smile when George thumped Ron on the top of the head. "Some things will never change" Harry said gruffly but with a touch of humor.

Ron turned to Harry and gave a toothy grin "Yeah, especially not these two gits."

Fred and George looked at one another and shrugged.

Soon this banter ended though as the door opened and the last person they were waiting for entered the room. Severus Snape glided into the room and promptly sat down, he was never one for chatting, just making his big entrance and getting down to business. Snape looked over to Harry and nodded, "It seems we can start this little meeting Potter."

It took almost five years for Harry and Snape to gain a civil relationship, and after another year they became an odd sort of friends. "You two come over here so we can get things started" Harry called over to Shacklebolt and Tonks.

Every time Harry saw Tonks, his heart went out for her loss or Remus, her first and only love. He did not think he could look her in the eye if the time came for him to fire his bullet into Remus.

Ron slapped his arm shook Harry out of his reverie, "Focus Harry."

Harry looked sheepish for a moment before hardening his face and looking gravely at the seven other occupants of the room. "As you know, earlier today there was an attack in a muggle neighborhood about two miles from here. There has been a pattern in the recent attacks and I feel that Voldemort is on a search and destroy mission. He is getting restless, he is coming after me and it seems he is getting close."

Harry stopped his briefing for a moment to gauge the reactions of the other leaders of the faction. There were none, but they felt the same way he did then. "I feel it is time to transfer our headquarters to outside of London; the plus side is that we will be safe, the negative side is that we will cut our resource of information since we will no longer be stationed in the central area of London."

Ron took the next pause to speak "What if we break our force into two separate forces, half of us leaves here and half of us stay, I mean we are still under the Fidelis charm aren't we?"

Harry sighed "Our secret keeper was Hermione"

There was a collective gasp from the group around the room, only Harry and Hermione knew who the secret keeper was. They had informed everyone through paper to make sure that the secret keeper's identity was hidden.

"Why did you wait five months to tell us this Harry? We need to leave as soon as possible, after seven years of war and seven years before that fighting Voldemort's schemes you should know better." Tonks said angrily, her eyes were glaring into Harry's and he had to avert his gaze.

"I thought I could get her back before any real danger arose, I was wrong."

Everyone nodded and looked solemn for a moment. They all knew that Hermione was the one person Harry could talk to and now that she was gone he was much different. "I do not like to think that Hermione would give away the secret, but I cannot take the risk"

"Where do we go?" George asked.

Harry looked around the room for suggestions where to go, and then it suddenly hit Harry. "The ruins of Hogwarts Castle, we can get into the chamber of secrets, only one other person alive has access to it. Later we can create a second entrance to allow the rest to get in."

Moody and Shacklebolt did not agree. The castle was a high risk area. "Potter, do you think that Voldemort has not been back in there? Surely he has forces stationed there to make sure no one goes back." Alastor said, he was unwilling to risk casualties just to gain a new headquarters.

Harry nodded and slumped back into his chair. "What do you all suggest then?"

A silence permeated through the air as everyone thought about where to go. No one spoke for what seemed forever until it was Snape who spoke up next. "There is no place we can go on such short notice that would supply enough protection. I say we remain here and fortify it."

Everyone looked up in shock, "Would you risk the lives of everyone who lives here?" Tonks asked

Snape smirked "Do not be so foolish, Granger would give up her life before revealing the secret to the Dark Lord. I am surprised Potter does not put more faith in her."

Harry was livid at Snape "You and I both know that Voldemort has more than one way of gaining information from a person. He will break her mind and she will gladly give it up. The only reason I was not the secret keeper is because me and Voldemort still share this link." Harry pointed at his scar as he glared straight through Snape's head.

They cut their meeting short however as they heard a burst of gunfire. They did not share a look or word of voice as they all rushed out of the room and toward the main room of the warehouse. It had been Harry's idea several years ago to use squibs to help fight the war. They were capable of fighting and they deserved to protect their freedom from Voldemort.

Harry, Fred, and George walked up to a guard by the doorway "What is going on?" Harry yelled as he grabbed the soldier by the collar.

The guard looked nervous "Death Eaters sir, they have been searching closer to the warehouse, they do not know the location but I think they have the general idea."

Harry shoved the guard into the wall and turned and ran up stairs and into his room. He grabbed his dragon hide vest and cloak. He then grabbed the second weapon of his muggle arsenal, the L96A1 Sniper Rifle. Harry put it over his shoulder and grabbed one extra magazine.

George and Fred were waiting outside of his doorway and looked at the rifle with a weird look "I will never understand why you use a muggle weapon over magic." Fred never took to the rifles like George did, who also had a Glock on him at all times.

"You can't dodge bullets."

Harry walked down to the back of the warehouse and walked up a second flight of stairs and onto the roof of the warehouse. The warehouse was fortified on all sides with the roof included, there was a panel glass dome where you could see down into it. The roof was covered in gravel and the roof rose up on the edges.

Harry went to the west side of the warehouse and kneeled down behind the edge and scanned the area. "You know the drill Fred and George, go grab Ron and three others and patrol the area. Stay in the shadows and do not be stupid."

Fred and George patted Harry on the shoulder "Now why would we go on and do something foolish. We've been perfect angels our whole life it's not like we're a couple of goofballs."

Harry just raised his eyebrow and smirked and sent them on their way. At least he knew that no matter what happened they would still be two cheerful brothers who loved a good joke. That's when he looked down and noticed that his arms were green. He conjured a mirror and looked at his reflection and noticed that his face too was green. "Very funny twins"

Harry pulled his rifle off his shoulder and rested it on the edge and looked for his prey. He hoped that he would not find anything in his scope, it would mean they were too close for his comfort.

Looking down he noticed six figures quickly moving down the sidewalk against the building. "Too much light" Harry removed his wand and quickly put out all the lights on the street.

He felt much better now that he knew they would not be seen without ease. Sadly it also meant that the Death Eaters were also hidden if there were any out there. Harry quickly switched his scope to night vision and looked through it doing the best he could to provide cover for the patrol team.

Slowly the minutes ticked by and he could not see a soul, his patrol team continued to maneuver through the area trying to spot any type of life. Harry remembered long ago that this part of London used to be a busy district.

Harry was waiting on bated breath for any signs of life other than Fred and the others, he was hoping to any god out there that Death Eaters were not too close. It was then that Harry spotted two figures creeping slowly down the street. He would not have spotted them if not for his night vision scope.

Harry slowly concentrated his sights on the figures and tried to see who they were. Then he saw the masks, there was no question that they were Death Eaters. "Damn it all to hell"

Harry pulled the rifle close to his shoulder and slowly breathed waiting to take them both out. He gasped as he heard the sound of a trash can clash to the sidewalk and saw that both Death Eaters wielded their wands and rushed toward the other side of the street. Harry turned and saw that one of the other three who Fred and George took with them had knocked over the bin. He cursed to himself and quickly and tried to mark the Death Eaters with his sights once more. He marked one and took the shot.

The Death Eater fell as the bullet clipped him in the knee, the second Death Eater stopped and looked surprised at his wounded partner. This moment of pause gave Harry the moment he needed to take a second shot at the standing Death Eater and firing a bullet right through his chest.

Harry kept the second one alive however, he wanted to keep him alive for questioning, this could be what they needed to get a boost in the war effort. He just hoped it was a high-ranking Death Eater and not a pawn in Voldemort's plans.

Harry pulled out his wand after strapping his sniper rifle to his shoulder. He stood on the edge of the warehouse and jumped off the roof and used a wind charm to slow his descent to the ground. When Harry landed onto the ground, he quickly pointed his wand at the Death Eater in agony and sprinted the two hundred yards down the street to him. Harry knew he probably did not need a rifle to take him out, but it was a bit more fun that way.

He had to think of why shots were fired earlier when only two Death Eaters were around. Then Harry smacked himself for being so stupid, and at that instant he heard several cracks that more than one person had apparated into the area. Harry bound the Death Eater on the ground and turned to find the ones who had appeared in the area.

Harry quickly ran and dove into an alley way a myriad of light permeated the air. He did his best to try and locate his patrol team and noticed they were on the other end of the street. Harry knew they would make their way to him so he remained where he was for as long as possible. He took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up and slowly smoked it as he kept his wand pointed out to the street waiting for one of the Death Eaters to show themselves.

He was running the events of the night through his head slowly, trying to figure out what had happened to cause some of his men to fire shots outside. Did something scare them? Was it a trap setup by the Death Eaters? It all made him think that either the Death Eaters found out the general location of their hideout, or they got lucky when they heard a jittery guard fire shots out into the air.

Whatever it was Harry was getting pissed, he took a long puff out of his cigarette hoping to calm his nerves. Harry looked around the corner, he saw a dozen streaks of light fly toward him and quickly ducked his head back around and covered his head as a chunk wall was blown to pieces.

"Okay so they are not going to be stupid about this." Harry muttered, usually they would taunt him and then come to him so he could pick them off.

Harry turned the corner once more quickly to throw a portkey as hard as he could at his captive. He was sent to their cell the basement of the warehouse. As another volley of spells lit the sky he once again ducked behind the wall.

Harry put two of his fingers into his mouth and whistled a sharp note. It echoed through the street and the next thing he knew Ron and the others were on each side of him after apparating. George promptly reached into his cloak and pulled out a small ball. "Ready for this one Harry?"

Harry did not get time to respond as George threw the ball into the street and stunners burst out of it. Unfortunately only two were taken down from them and they were enervated soon after they fell. "Nice try George, but how about we don't pull a Dumbledore and we kill them instead."

Harry spun around the corner faster than the Death Eaters expected "Congelo" Harry said with malice in his voice. His goal was to leave them no chance of survival no matter how heartless it was.

Harry's goal was met, two Death Eaters were quickly frozen solid and with two rapid bludgeoning hexes they exploded into shards of ice. His smirk did not last for long as soon a quick succession of curses flew around him. He conjured a brick wall that blocked the curses and soon Fred and George joined in the fight.

Soon the street was filled with volleys of light as both sides cast as many deadly curses as they could think at one another. Luckily for Harry, Ron and the others who he noticed that Tonks was one of them were there and it made him feel much better.

"It was you who knocked the trash bin over wasn't it" Harry teased her with a glint in his eye even though he just ducked under one of the many Avada Kedavra curses that flew through the street.

Tonks just glared at him and sent a bone crushing curse at one of the Death Eater's head. She landed her mark and with a crunch and a spray of blood he was dead. One of their newest recruits was not so lucky, when she ducked around the brick wall her leg was cut off with a nasty hex and the last member Jason had to carry her back to the warehouse.

Harry angrily turned and fired off an Avada Kedrava and he saw one of them die before they hit the ground. "Nine left, one wounded" Harry called out as he made a quick count before ducking behind their third conjured wall.

With Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Tonks it was not a problem for them to take the rest out. None of them had any reservations about killing them. Fred and George effectively froze and melted three more and Ron decapitated one more. It was soon over when Harry cast a particularly nasty curse that caused their hearts to explode.

Harry destroyed their last of many conjured walls and they all moved back to the warehouse as quick as possible. Not quick enough however as soon another series of cracks were heard and another group of Death Eaters came."They know" was all Harry said before he cast the killing curse at one of the second dozen Death Eaters that came to attack that night.

They all made a run for it as they saw more of the Dark Lord's forces appear before their eyes. Harry knew that even with their magical abilities they were out numbered so they made a run for it. Taking a cut to the left into the alley, they did the best they could to get to the secret entrance of the warehouse. Unfortunately for them two Death Eaters were scouting the alleyways. "They know our general area but not our Warehouse. That means that Hermione did not tell but someone else told of the general area." Tonks hissed to Harry as they hid behind a building leading to their back entrance.

Harry nodded, he turned the corner and saw that the Death Eaters were not aware of him yet. This was the moment he needed, with a brandish of his want he bound, gagged, and blinded both Death Eaters with a quick series of spells. The night was over they hoped, all they could do now was keep a strong watch and hope that they could get out of the area before more of them began patrolling.

When they all managed to get inside the warehouse, they went to their make shift infirmary room to check on their new recruit Megan. She was unconscious from blood loss and her leg was wrapped down to where half her shin and foot were supposed to be. Her brown hair was matted down in sweat. Surprisingly it was Madam Pomphrey who was taking care of her. Harry called her Poppy now, Harry remembered the day he rescued her from St. Mungos. She had applied there after Hogwarts closed down.

Voldemort had Giants, Trolls, and Werewolves attack the hospital, not many survived and if Harry had not been there from an asphyxiation curse Poppy would not be there today. Harry could remember the blood curdling screams of the staff and patients as the monsters rampaged through the halls and rooms. He had grabbed Poppy and managed to maneuver through St. Mungos all thanks to his Glock.

"She is stable" Poppy said with a small smile though it disappeared when she looked at the girl's leg. "I do not know about the leg though, skelegro could fix the bone, but the tendons and muscles will be complicated."

Harry, who nodded in understanding, "Do the best you can Poppy."

Harry found himself once again in the conference room. They all came from the cell where they interrogated the prisoners. Sadly they were all low ranking Death Eaters and knew nothing that would help them. Harry quickly killed the three and took them out of the warehouse for their friends to find.

The meeting was not quiet as it was before, this time shouts from a very angry metamorphamagus filled the room. "We need to get out of here now Harry. Fidelius Charm or not we have been compromised, hell we could not even call reinforcements because you did not want to give away our location that was obviously already known. We could have killed all those Death Eaters." Tonks was furious and Harry was the one it was directed at.

Harry rubbed his temples slowly as he took in what Tonks said. "Calm down Tonks we are leaving tomorrow as soon as we can get it coordinated. Now where we left off earlier, where do we go?"

"Out of London, we can always have scouts in this area but we are compromised in London. I say we go underground." Moody said is electric blue eye spinning wildly around constantly surveying his surroundings.

Harry nodded "We will build a new headquarters"

Everyone disagreed "That would take far too long Potter and you know it, we cannot stay in England at all." Snape said, even though earlier that day it was he who suggested they rough it out and stay at the warehouse.

None of them would suspect it would be Ron who would supply the answer. "Conwy Castle" he muttered to himself as he read a muggle newspaper (Something he gained from his father.)

Everyone stopped what they were saying and looked at Ron, waiting for him to speak again. "Conwy Castle, in Wales" He said aloud to everyone.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron that is a tourist trap for muggles." Fred told him with George nodding his head in agreement.

Ron shook his head "Not anymore it isn't. Earlier today there was a raid on it and the whole town was destroyed, for some reason they left the castle standing. I say we take it over."

There was a silence in the room for a moment before Harry spoke "I agree, it's already been hit so the chances of them coming back are slim plus it is out of England and not too far away where our information will be cut off."

Everyone else agreed and Ron was pleased with himself. George grabbed Ron's shoulder "Everyone has their moments, even little Ron here." No matter how battle hardened Ron became, he would always be easily embarrassed by his older brothers.

Soon plans began and everyone decided that they would have to move out tomorrow in waves. Some would leave at dawn and the last wave would leave in the evening. Each of the leaders would leave with a wave to help things run smoothly. Kingsly and Alastor would be heading over to Conwy right after the meeting to start casting wards and enchantments. Harry would be the last to leave.

Alastor decided that it would be best to leave the wreckage in the town of Conwy, Aberconwy, and Colwyn. This would help supply cover and would not arouse suspicion that anyone was there. It would be a depressing area to live, far worse than here, but the all agreed that it was the best course of action.

Soon the meeting was over, Alastor and Kingsly left through the back entrance into the alley. Harry had gone back up to the roof of the warehouse to take the next watch shift, and Ron, Tonks, and the Twins began giving orders to get everyone ready to move. They did not mind throwing people out of their cots, everyone was to do their fair share and they wanted most of their supplies packed before dawn.

When Harry made it up onto the roof, he found the soldier whom he had interrogated earlier that evening. "Why were shots fired?"

The guard stuttered for a moment "We thought we saw Death Eaters sir."

Harry shook his head, "I was waiting for quite some time before I found two Death Eaters patrolling. Was it you who fired the shots?"

The guard did not answer that was all Harry needed "You effectively helped them set up a trap. You do not fire your weapon unless you have a clear shot on your target." Harry was about to leave the guard alone but not before one more remark "If I find that it was you all having a bit of shooting practice for fun it will not be pretty."

He relieved the guard of his duty and set up his watch area, this time he did not bring his rifle however, he did not want to rely on muggle technology too often. He saw a steady patrol of Death Eaters but he decided that with their evacuation taking place, he did not want them to send reinforcements and make evacuation harder. So Harry sat their painfully watching the patrol of Death Eaters walking down the street. They were reckless, Harry knew that meant that they were waiting for one of his men to make a move so they could make an ambush.

Harry knew that there was no point in the watch, they did not know their location, they were just trying to bait them. He walked back to the staircase and stopped for a moment before going down to the second level. "No one fires on the Death Eaters" Harry called out through the building, he did not need another battle on the street tonight.

He made sure that every guard knew his order and went to his room to pack up the majority of his things. There was not much for him to pack, only his muggle weapons and the sentimental things. He had nothing superficial or unnecessary for the war or his sanity.

Harry walked to a shelf attached to the wall that held some of the items that meant most to him. His photo album he received thirteen years ago from his late friend Hagrid, a framed photo of Hermione, Ron, and himself when they were in their first year of Hogwarts. "Why can't things be like back then?" Harry muttered to himself as he carefully placed both items into the trunk that was under the shelf.

Harry looked back onto his shelf and pulled off his Firebolt racing broom. His first Christmas present from Sirius, the broom had helped him escape a dangerous situation more than once, and he knew it would help him again someday. It was not as beautiful as it once was, the twigs were bent in places and the handle was dirty from the buildup of oil and grime from his hands.

He placed the broom gently in the trunk and stood back up. The last object on the shelf was the mirror that he should have used to contact Sirius in his fifth year of Hogwarts, the year Sirius died. Even after all these years he still did not forgive himself for his folly, his stupidity. Harry looked in the mirror and saw his reflection for the first time in days.

His hair was shaggy, it hung down below his ears. His five o'clock shadow would soon turn into a beard. His face looked older than his twenty-four years, scars covered most of it, his eyes were hollow and angry and his lips were set into a frown most of the time. "I will look fifty by the time I am thirty." Harry paused for a moment "That is if I actually live that long." He said as an after thought.

Beside the shelf was his emergency back pack. It held his invisibility cloak, a gas mask, enough rations for a week, a pistol, and a third wand. It also held a blanket and one extra set of clothes. He placed it in the trunk as well, he hoped to any god out there that he would not need it anytime soon.

Harry pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he went over to his cot, he left it hanging in his mouth as he bent down and pulled out a duffel bag. Throwing it onto his cot he opened it up, inside were all his muggle weapons, half of them he had not needed to use yet. He cast a cushioning spell on his sniper rifle and placed it gently into the bag.

Soon all his things were ready to go and he shrank them all and set them beside his cot. Laying down face up he silently stared at the ceiling smoking the rest of his cigarette. He remained there for the rest of the night, wondering to himself if this war would ever end. Sadly he knew it would not end unless he was the one to finish it.

**Author's Note: I know I am not the best writer so bare with me, leave me a review or two and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome as long as it is to help me improve. If you enjoy it, I will continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Blood War

By: CovertOps

Author's Note: A review asked why Harry did not relocate to one of the Potter or Black Properties. It is too predictable.

Harry woke up at dawn to help the first wave evacuate. It was not organized like he hoped it would be, it was actually chaos. People were running to and fro trying to get all their supplies packed and ready to go. Already frustrated, Harry shot sparks up to get everyone's attention. When this did not get anyone's attention he pulled out his Glock and shot a bullet into the ceiling.

Everyone ducked down when they heard the shot and looked up to see Harry on the second floor staring down at them. "Everyone report in the main room now!" Harry called down to them as he went to the catwalk so he could address them all. He noticed that they were already separated into their own groups. It would make things easier to organize. He did not like however the fact that they still segregated. The Squibs were on one side and the wizards and witches on the other.

"Listen up, no longer will you all segregate yourselves. You all are no different from one another except the ability to cast a spell. We cannot win this war unless we unite, however for now it will make things easier. All Squibs will take care of muggle weaponry. You're the most experienced with them. Wizards and Witches, only worry about magical items and medicine. I am assuming you all took care of your own possessions last night when you were told we were leaving. If not take care of that first, especially if leaving during the first wave."

When Harry turned to leave and help pack he noticed that no one was moving. "Did I stutter? GO"

With that there was a rush of movement and Harry went down to the first floor to coordinate things. He was most worried about the muggle weapons. He had used a lot of his family fortune to help fund their war effort, but he wanted to give the Squibs a chance to fight. He would use muggles as well but they did not have the ability to see some of the magical creatures of their world. Satisfied that they were packing the weapons up suitably he left to go to the rest of their faction leaders.

Harry found Tonks yelling orders angrily at a pair of witches who had spent more time arguing than getting their task done. "Leave with the first wave Tonks, I need you to make sure the first wave is organized and you're the one to do that." Tonks nodded and left the cowering witches to do their job.

Fred and George were on the second floor finishing gathering their own creations. Neither trusted anyone else packing them, they were extremely sensitive and an explosion was not what they needed at that moment. When Harry walked in their room, he found them messing around with a stunner ball. "You yell at me touching one cuz you don't want it set off, but here you two are playing catch with it."

Fred and George looked at each other and smiled. "You two work better together than alone, you two will lead the second wave. Though with the goofing you two were doing just now, should I change my mind?" Harry said with a malicious smile.

Fred quickly tossed the ball into their trunk and grinned "What goofing?"

Harry just shook his head and left the room, he needed to find Ron and Snape, Harry decided Ron would lead the third wave and Snape the fourth. There was no sign of Snape but he knew exactly where to look to find Ron. The mess hall had only one occupant and predictably it was Ron. Harry could only laugh when he found Ron eating his weight in food. "I see you're doing your fair share in packing Ron. Ron looked sheepish but then glared when Harry patted his stomach. "Packing the pounds that is."

Ron wiped his mouth and laughed, "Have to keep up the energy Harry, you never know what can happen. Especially with a mass evacuation. Remember the last one we had to do in the first year of the war?"

Harry was sent into a flashback. It was the first year of the war. Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny had still been together at that time. They were in Number 12, Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Sadly there had been a traitor amongst them and their position was compromised. Harry still did not know who gave their position away, but if they were not already dead, he would kill that person himself.

It was not exactly a large evacuation, about forty people with them including many friends from school. That day had been the biggest loss to the group of friends, when they were evacuating the house Death Eaters had broken in. They were far too inexperienced to have the knowledge or power to do the Fidelius Charm at that time. A problem they soon rectified.

They fought their hearts out that day, but it was not enough. Ginny and Bill had been taken down soon into the fight. Bill and Ginny were fighting side by side, but when Bill was hit by the killing curse, Ginny shut down and was ineffective and was soon killed herself. They were not the only casualties that day, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were killed as well. Alicia was killed during a raid three weeks later.

That was the day Harry became a cold-hearted killer, he threw the idea of prisoners away (unless he wanted information). If a Death Eater surrendered, more often than not Harry would kill them. His first love was taken from him that day and any dark ally would die because of it.

Harry left his flashback when Ron waved his hand in front of his face. "Harry knock out of it."

Harry focused his attention on Ron, "What is it?" Harry snapped, his unhappy memory had put him into a foul mood, more than he already had been.

Ron cringed back "Sorry mate, you were kinda spaced out there."

Harry nodded his head in understanding "It's okay Ron, just took an unhappy trip down memory lane, I need to go find Snape so make sure you get the third wave ready to go when the time comes." Without leaving Ron a chance to say anything back, Harry left the mess hall to find the last remaining leader at Headquarters.

It did not take much longer for Harry to finally locate Snape. Harry heard the shouts before he actually entered the room. When Harry walked in, he found Snape barking orders at two poor wizards packing his potions ingredients. "If they are not doing it right, why not do it yourself?"

Snape just gave a steely glare at Harry's direction before turning to insult the two wizards once more. "Fourth wave Snape, and do try to be a little kinder." Harry said with a smirk as he left the room. It was not the time or place for them to have an insult match. He would save that for a later time.

Harry spent the next hour making sure enough was packed that the first wave could leave with a proper amount of supplies. Several years ago they developed a mass evacuation plan. Evacuate in waves and have at least one person in charge of that group. The only section of the plan that was not set in stone was who would lead which wave. That all depended on the circumstances in evacuation. Harry planned the leaders very carefully. He needed things to run as smoothly as possible.

Tonks was a firecracker, she became a no nonsense warrior soon after Remus became a pawn of Voldemort's. She was perfect to get the evacuation started. Alastor and Kingsley would be at the new headquarters to help organize everyone. George and Fred demanded respect when things needed to be done, Ron though was a pushover so he needed to be careful with him.

He wanted Snape and himself to lead the last two, evening would be danger time and he wanted Snape at the end before him. Harry only trusted himself at the end of the night, he knew the best of both worlds and was combat effective in both magical and technological warfare, he even knew the basics of hand to hand combat if the occasion ever called for it.

Walking back to the main room, he found that the first wave was set to go; he silently thanked Hermione wherever she was for having the idea to designate the waves long ago. Harry checked his watch and noticed that they had four minutes before the first wave evacuated. He walked up the stairs of the warehouse and onto the catwalk that overlooked the lower floor. "First wave get ready to go, you all know the drill, each of you has your coin that has the destination keyed into it." Harry walked down the catwalk and back eyeing all his soldiers.

"When you leave the building you will immediately activate your portkey. You will not be able to activate it in here, and I refuse to take down any protection on this building. Do not waste time. Death Eaters are more than likely patrolling the majority of the surrounding area."

Harry did not bother to make sure they had their orders, they knew to listen as he hated to repeat himself. As he left the catwalk he looked down at the members of his rebellion, some of them were not cut out for war and he knew it. Some were tired, sick, and scared, they were not soldiers. Harry looked down at the children who were with them, he loved them very much but saw them all as baggage and distractions. If Death Eaters were to ever successfully siege, they would do nothing but distract the real soldiers and increase casualties.

Some people were here for shelter and Harry was more than happy to supply it for them. He would never turn down a needy person who supported their cause, as long as they could help them in some way he would be happy. "Come on you all lets get going now." Harry turned to see Tonks yelling her order and soon the first wave was filing out with supplies strapped to their backs.

As they were making their way outside of the warehouse into the back alley, Harry rushed up the flight of stairs to the roof to watch for any enemy. Harry watched on bated breath as one by one each member disappeared with the use of their portkey. Even when each person was gone he remained making sure that there was no movement in the alleyway. They could be waiting for him or some more important member such as Snape.

He found no movement in the alley and soon was completely satisfied that there was no one in the alley. Harry soon left his roost on the roof. There would be a change in plans. Harry cast the sonorous spell on his throat "Second wave will report to the main room in fifteen minutes, I want evacuation completed within twenty."

He was stupid for thinking that it would be a good idea for them to wait until nightfall to finish evacuation, especially when that was the Death Eater's favorite time to attack. He was foolish for sacrificing common sense for organized evacuation. Soon a chaotic rush of movement exploded in the warehouse and everyone was doing their best packing their supplies and getting it ready.

Several witches and wizards shrank their supplies and placed it in their pockets, he noticed however that they would not do it for the squibs. Scowling Harry placed the sonorous charm on his throat once more. "Help the Squibs damnit, shrink their supplies and make the load easier I don't need the magical folk acting like a couple of arseholes."

Harry turned to see that Fred and George were charging down the back stairs into the main factory room. He left the room knowing they could handle the rest. Heading back to the roof to keep an eye on the streets once more, no one was going to die to day unless it was a Death Eater. The morning was slowly fading into noon. It was bright and warm out. It did not fit with the sense of foreboding that always lingered around the corner.

His statuesque form could be seen only as silhouette in the sunlight. It was a dangerous site, Harry stood on the edge of the roof waiting. Down in the alley the backdoor opened and Harry drew his wand ready to kill. Fred and George were the first ones out their wands in one hand, their coin in the other.

In two lines their squad exited the building and disappeared. Harry had to hand it to the twins, when they did something they did it efficiently, especially when lives were on the line. It was good to see that his mischief makers could handle the responsibility. He watched as the twins evacuated their squad and soon after portkey themselves out of the danger area.

Once again Harry remained on the edge of the roof keeping an eye out for any unwanted activity in the alley way. When he was satisfied that no one was in the alley he traversed the roof scanning the rest of the area. When he reached the street side of the warehouse, something caught his attention.

The street was more populated than usual, as this street had long ago been abandoned. What was odd though, was that they were all walking in pairs of two walking down the street. No one was walking in a group and no one was walking alone. "Patrols" Harry muttered, that meant that eventually they would patrol the alley

Not wasting any time Harry quickly jumped off the ledge and ran to the stairs leading to the second floor. He noticed that everyone was relaxed and he was pissed "EVERYONE UP NOW!"

Soon the main room was full. Snape and Ron were beside him almost immediately. Ron looked confused, and Snape just raised an eyebrow in question. "Death Eaters are heavily patrolling the area. I did not want to take down any of the wards but I will take down anti-apparation wards. Everyone apparates out of here, if any do not have the ability then side along apparate. I will remain here and deal some damage." Harry paused for a moment before continuing to speak. "And make sure everything is out of here, this place is going out with a bang."

Snape and Ron took the hint. They had everyone ready to go within ten minutes. They had a squad of five sift through the entire building to double check that all the supplies were packed and ready to go. No more than three minutes after that no one was left in the building except Harry.

Harry casually lit a cigarette and headed toward his room. When inside he shrank his trunk and placed it inside his pocket. He then unzipped his duffel bag and pulled out a more recent purchase of his. His XM8 Assault rifle, he was going to wipe them all out. With a double drum one hundred round capacity magazine, he would do his damage.

Harry slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and carried his weapon against his body. His eyes had a fire in them, "Stupid arseholes" Harry muttered under his breath as he made yet another trip onto the roof. Harry walked to edge and positioned himself in a comfortable firing position. He pulled out his wand and cast a hex into the street so he could weed out his enemies.

Soon he had his targets as they all pulled out their wands and were ready to battle. Harry had to give them credit on trying to patrol inconspicuously but they could not fool him. When Harry saw the first wand drawn, he opened fire. With a quick burst of rounds he saw the first Death Eater across the street fall, have a short spasm, then die.

Death Eaters scattered at the foreign form of death. They saw their comrade blown apart by a dozen bullets and did not know what to expect. Many of them soon figured out as once again gun fire burst through the air from an unknown location. Protego Shields did nothing for protection, the rounds shattered through the shields and instantly killed them.

Harry had no facial expression as he killed the men and women he hated most on the planet. All the anger he felt could only be seen by the fire in his eyes. He had sick gratification as he killed them, men and women alike on the street died. It was not like shooting fish in a barrel for much longer however; soon many Death Eaters got the bright idea to use cover. Several of them scattered to the alleyways up and down the street, others conjured walls for cover.

Harry reverted back to magic as he blew apart the buildings overlooking the alleyways. Walls crumbled into the alley way and he grinned as he heard screams. He aimed his spells at the conjured walls, blowing them apart with ease. The Death Eaters soon found the general direction and angle of the spells and fired at him. They were not even close to him personally however though they did have the right general area.

Several minutes passed as Harry took much of his anger out on the inhabitants below. Killing them all was all he cared about, sadly shooting them down up on the roof was not satisfying enough. With a crack he apparated down to the street into the adjacent alleyway. He once again opened fire on the street and saw yet another Death Eater fall from his weapon.

Harry placed the XM8 in his bag and turned to magic, "want to save ammunition" Harry said to himself as he pulled out both of his wands. One was his old phoenix feather wand, the second was one he purchased four years ago, it also had a phoenix feather and worked just as well for him. Quickly turning the corner he shot a killing curse at one Death Eater and shot a wooden spike at another.

Unfortunately Harry's rage distracted him and while he wasn't looking and a Death Eater shot flames at him. Harry saw the orange out of the corner out of his eye and did his best to dodge but his left arm and leg were burnt as he maneuvered his way from the flames. Harry cringed in pain, he thrust his wand out ready to counter "ingenero."

Harry turned his head. He did not wish to see the results, the screams that the rest of the Death Eaters produced were enough from him. The aftershock did not last long, Harry had to quickly raise the street in a wall to protect him. The several Avada Kedavra curses that flew at him quickly destroyed the wall.

Harry decided it was time to leave and quickly apparated onto the roof. Harry walked into the warehouse still hearing spells screamed on the street. Making his way to the boiler room, Harry grinned maliciously, they were in for a treat. All the wards were keyed inside this room. Harry activated his favorite ward, the detonation ward. The warehouse would explode as soon as he selected the time for it to explode.

Harry quickly apparated out of the warehouse and onto a building further down the street out of the range of the explosion and the Death Eater's stray spells. Harry counted down under his breath and watched the warehouse without blinking. When he finally counted down to zero, he watched as the warehouse exploded in a wave of fire, smoke, and debris. Brick, stone, twisted metal, and shattered glass rained down on Harry's foes.

He did not know how many died due to the explosion, but that was not a big deal. The screams echoing through the street were good enough for him. With a pop he was on his way to the new headquarters at Conwy Castle.

Harry softly landed on his feet and quickly drew his wand. The town was in ruins, all that stood was Conwy Castle and even it had been damaged severely. Cars were turned over and destroyed, houses were razed to the foundations, and the streets were full of bodies. Harry had to cast a bubble head charm on himself so he could breathe fresh air, the stench was horrid.

The weather seemed to fit the mood of the town, rain was steadily falling in large droplets down onto the ground. Harry's hair quickly matted down to his head as he made his way to the castle. Walking through the town he felt the hairs on the back of his head stand up and he knew at that moment something was off.

Harry heard a whistle in the air and turned to the castle, he saw blue sparks shoot into the air. "God no" Harry burst into a sprint and wove in and out of the debris of the street toward the parking lot in front of the castle. A howl echoed throughout the town, "What the hell is a werewolf doing out in midday?" Harry thought as he hurdled the hood of a car and sprinting once more.

It was common knowledge that Werewolves only came out at night and on a full moon. "Voldemort must have created a way to have them turn anytime he wanted them to." This was one of many ideas that popped in and out of Harry's mind as he heard the howl once more. He heard panting behind him and when he turned to see his blood ran cold. Two Werewolves were gaining on him, only ten seconds at most.

Harry dived behind a car in the parking lot and pulled out his Glock from his holster. Harry quickly removed the magazine and switched it with the silver bullets. "Hopefully it isn't Remus. I am not ready to kill him." Harry muttered under his breath as he steadied his aim. Werewolves were fast and agile and landing a shot would be hard.

It only took seconds and Harry waited to the last one to make his first shot. The first Werewolf had jumped, ready to strike when Harry squeezed the trigger. The casing shot out of the chamber as he watched the bullet explode from the barrel and into the chest of the pouncing dark creature. There was no time to celebrate as he quickly squeezed the trigger once more killing the second werewolf diving toward him.

Harry stood up and examined both Werewolves, he cast a spell that morphed them back to their original state. A spell that only worked post mortem. Neither one was Remus and he sighed in relief as he holstered his firearm and walked toward the castle. The castle was old obviously, but the repairs that Alastor and Kingsley made throughout the night and morning were extensive.

Conwy if properly fortified once more would be the perfect fortress. The town itself was surrounded by a wall that would have to be repaired but supplied excellent battlements. The castle was the same situation. The Castle had the classic high wall with a dark stone motif. It had eight towers, a perfect position for some of his better marksmen.

Battle plans and evacuations were already on his mind as he quickly jogged up toward the castle. It took a minute or two for him to figure out how to get inside as there was not exactly a big double door entrance into the castle. Harry's mood already went south when he noticed no guard at the entrance way.

Harry kicked the door open and fired a spell into the sky. "What the hell? There are a couple problems with this operation." Harry yelled out as he pushed over a confused bystander as he went over to Ron and the twins. "One, there is no guard at that door. Two, I was attacked by two Werewolves. I am not the only one with silver bullets, you all could have killed them since you obviously knew they were here from the blue sparks shot in the air."

Harry's eyes were on fire as he scanned the area, everyone was laying around relaxing. "Why is everyone so tired, what did everyone here do to make them want to sit back and relax?" Harry turned to see Tonks, Snape, Moody, and Shacklebolt working on wards and fortifications. "I see they are still useful, all of you get up now and start unpacking and organizing, this place best be fully operational and up to speed by nightfall. If I don't see any improvements in the next hour, I will make an example of one very unlucky person."

Harry went over to the four actually working and nodded his head. "What are we dealing with here?" Harry directed his question at Moody hoping for a good answer.

Moody took a look around the area with his magic eye. "We could not have asked for a better location. With the proper spells and wards this place could turn out impenetrable, we just need to get to work and make it count. Sorry about the Werewolves by the way."

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I was in killing mode anyway." Harry looked around the castle "We need to make adjustments."

Hours later the whole area was cleaned and rooms inside were enlarged and divided to house everyone. The castle was bigger now that magic was put to use and there was plenty of room for everyone. Harry had eight snipers placed on each tower and then eight more placed in pairs on different areas of the wall surrounding the town after they were rebuilt and warded.

Harry's anger had frightened his recruits to get into motion, they had all the supplies and weapons unpacked and organized in one hour. Even Harry was impressed by their fast and efficient actions and did not inflict any kind of damage on a single person that day.

By nightfall they had erected a barrier over the castle to keep the elements out of the courtyard and any outside areas of the castle. The next morning they would explore the rest of the town and clean the bodies and give them all a proper burial, but they would leave the wreckage. Harry had high hopes for the new headquarters, it was well protected and they had numerous routes of evacuation.

The end of the night came for them, this meant that the list of things to do that day was done and everyone could enjoy a meal and rest until the next morning. Harry spent his own evening not talking with his the other leaders as usual, but spending the night in his new room smoking a cigarette looking at a picture of Hermione and himself.

They were not in Hogwarts, it was days before her abduction. They were not smiling or goofing off like many of the other pictures he had in his revised album. However, they were one thing that not many people knew of, in love. It was a secret affair and they thought if anyone knew it would make things more complicated.

Hermione spent more than one night in his bedroom, and contrary to her persona smoked the occasional cigarette with him. It started out as sex, a way to relieve stress with one another but without them knowing it slowly grew into much more. He remembered the night she was abducted and his heart broke a bit every time he thought about it.

What made him so angry was that he had not found her or revenged her yet. Harry lit a second cigarette and pulled out his duffel bag from under his bed. It was time to clean his Glock, Sniper Rifle, and XM8. Any weapon he used he needed to clean no longer than a day later. Harry took apart his weapons with practiced ease and with the gun cleaning kit he oiled and cleaned each part of his weapons. He went through three more cigarettes during his cleaning and tomorrow he would have to find an abandoned convenience store to pilfer a pack or two of cigarettes.

Harry put the duffel bag away and fell back onto his bed staring at the ceiling once more, his thoughts were all on Hermione and how she was. The tough facade he kept broke that night and tears streamed down his face as he thought about the love of his life.

Hermione was known for her intelligence and ability to use her mind to get out of any bad situation. This was more than she could handle, five months of captivity was driving her slowly insane. It was the thought of Harry that kept her going and as long as she knew he was alive she would hold on as long as possible.

Hermione sat in the corner of her cell slowly rocking back and forth crying. She could not think of a way out of her situation. She was still angry that she was stupid enough to become a captive on a simple patrol mission. She had decided that she did not need a back up and Harry trusted her enough. She knew he was mad at himself for it, she just hoped that she could go back to him and tell him not to.

Hermione raised her head, the cell door opened and a garbed Death Eater walked in with a tray of horrible food. "Why are you keeping me alive?" Hermione asked as she crawled toward the food the Death Eater haphazardly placed on the floor in front of her.

"A bartering chip." The Death Eater said before leaving the room and guarding it.

"I am going to kill this man." Hermione said under her breath as she slowly at the disgusting tray of slop.

After Hermione finished her meal, she sat back and went back to figuring out how to get out of here, or at least finding out where she was. Hermione slowly crawled toward the door and sat against the wall beside it hoping the guard would let some information she could use let slip. She often did this and always she came up shorthanded. Nevertheless, every day she would sit by the door and hope that something would come to her.

"Harry save me." She whimpered under her breath as she waited by the door for the rest of the evening before passing out from exhaustion.

Hundreds of miles away Harry had a feeling in his heart and mind. He knew what it was, a call from Hermione. She was still alive. Harry fell asleep with the knowledge that he still had a chance to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Alright people, I am at college right now so that is the reason the updates are far and few between. I am doing my best to do this since it helps me relax. But I am also on a new computer so my old information is no longer there so for a bit I will improvise, please be understanding of this. (And I know that the XM8 does not exist at this time, but then again...magic does not exist either.)

Harry walked down the streets of Conwy hoping to find the remnants of a convenience store. He silently admits to himself that he is quite addicted to cigarettes and he only has two left in his last pack. He would not be a happy soldier if he did not have cigarettes to occupy his time and calm his nerves.

Harry's companion for the moment was Kingsley Shacklebolt, they walked the streets talking over defense plans. "Should we charm the whole town or just the perimeter of the castle itself?"

Harry made his way around a destroyed car as he thought over the question. "Just the castle, it will be a blessing if we can have this place as a battle ground, a warehouse in the middle of London is no place for a battle. This place provides a wider area and gives us an advantage."

Shacklebolt nodded and logged it down so he and Moody could get to work on it later that day. Currently his small army was working on cleaning up the bodies of the town. There were no survivors left, the Death Eaters and the Werewolves took care of that plenty. And from the looks of it all, there were a large variety of dark creatures that had helped in this raid.

"Are the sharpshooters in position along the wall?" Harry asked as he kicked open a door of a busted down store. It was completely incinerated and the ceiling caved in onto the aisles.

"Affirmative, one at each post you designated, they will have 8 shifts of 3 hours each. This way we can get fresh workers onto the streets." Harry nodded and headed down the street further.

"How is the cleanup coming?"

"The majority of the bodies have been cleaned and prepared for burial. We have them lined along the bank of the river like you asked."

Harry busted down another store while lighting one of his last two cigarettes. Taking a quick drag he looked at his Lieutenant "Be sure that everyone knows we will have a mandatory ceremony at the bank of the river at three."

Kingsley nodded and quickly left Harry to give the message to everyone currently at the castle. Harry himself looked in the store and sighed in relief as he saw that the majority of the shop was still intact. Behind the counter were a long aisle of cigarettes and he quickly hopped it to get to them.

He did not care about brand; they were all the same to him. Harry quickly filled his pockets with his personal treasure while happily smoking his cigarette. "If Voldemort does not kill me, these nasty buggers will." Harry said as he left the store and headed back toward the castle.

The property damage would remain untouched; if anyone came into the town they wanted it to look like that the bodies were taken care of and left as it was. The castle would be placed under the Fidelius Charm as well as various others to supplement it. The debris would leave plenty of places for them to properly plan offensive and defensive strategies throughout the town.

As soon as Harry made it back into the castle he went and inspected the work of various tasks that were supposed to be done by the time he got back. Usually he was the type to roll up his sleeves and help but today he needed to find cigarettes or he would kill someone.

The castle had been cleared of debris and unwanted artifacts soon after they had settled into the Castle. Harry wanted to be sure that they had enough room for all their weapons, and medical supplies. The infirmary was set up down in one of the older rooms underneath the castle. It was safest places and most resistant to magical backlash. Harry had four small rooms throughout the castle dedicated to weaponry, he needed all non magical folk to be able to get to a weapon as quickly as possible if necessary.

Harry looked down at his watch and noticed he still had two hours before the ceremony would begin. He went down to the new conference room and conjured a blackboard. Last night he heard Hermione and he knew that it was time for him to save her.

Soon the walls were covered with conjured chalkboards, each one was covered with different scenarios and areas where Hermione could be captured. He wished now that Severus was still a spy and could get information. All of his scenarios would amount to nothing if he could not get any information to back one of them up. He figured the old Marvolo house, or Malfoy Manor would be perfect areas for his headquarters.

A worse case scenario was that they were at Azkaban, especially since Voldemort had fulfilled Albus Dumbledore's prophesy. The Dementors had crossed over and were now working for him, Voldemort supplied them fresh souls every day, what more could they want?

Harry looked down at his watch once more and looked back up at the chalkboard. He would have to call a meeting after the ceremony and get a consensus on what the others thought, especially Snape. They would need to gather information from Death Eaters, and that meant several raids were in order.

He quickly left the room still playing all the obvious places they would hold Hermione captive. It was frustrating not having a prisoner who was no more than a pawn. Harry hoped that Snape could shine some light on how Voldemort thinks. If it were eight years ago Harry could use his link to Voldemort, but that bridge burned long ago.

When he reached the courtyard of the castle he noticed everyone following his orders. In one solid mass they were heading toward the river where the war victims were neatly placed on the bank. It was a sad site, men, women, and children were placed along the bank. Even infants were placed lovingly in their mother's arms, or at least whom they thought were the mothers.

Harry headed off the mob of people and walked slowly back and forth in front of the line of victims. He then turned and faced the men and women of his outfit. "Want to know the difference between us and them?" Harry asked the makeshift congregation.

"The difference is that they had no way to defend themselves. Even you squibs, you were given a chance to fight because I felt you deserved that chance. These people did as well; sadly I cannot give everyone a chance. These people did not deserve to die, but that is war."

Harry turned to the bodies in front of him. "We cannot save these souls, but what we can do is avenge them. We must strive to protect those who cannot defend themselves." Harry turned back to his army.

"We will do our best to make sure that any Death Eater who does this." Harry spread his arms signaling to the bodies behind him. "Pay the consequences for their actions. Any human who enjoys killing defenseless people deserve to die. We will be their judge, jury, and executioner." Harry finished his speech and turned to the long line of bodies in front of him.

With a gentle banisher mixed with a levitation charm, he pushed the double line of bodies onto the river. His army behind him with raised their wands and shot off their favorite spell, the muggle version of a twenty-one-gun salute. Harry lowered his wand and they watched as the bodies gently sunk beneath the water.

Harry turned to his army, "A meeting will be held for all Lieutenants. I want everyone else to be prepared. We have some special surprises in store for the Death Eaters."

Harry left the riverbank toward the castle, he signaled to Ron and the others and they soon followed him. It was time for Harry to tell the rest that Hermione was still alive and it was time for them to rescue her, she was an invaluable asset to the war effort. Not only that but Harry loved her and he did not intend to lose anyone else close to him, not while he still breathed.

One by one they filed into the conference room, they sat in the same positions as always, with Harry at the head facing them all. When everyone was seated he wasted no time getting to the point. "Hermione is still alive." With that simple sentence the room exploded with questions toward Harry.

"Where is she? How do you know? Are you sure it isn't a trick?" All these questions flew around the room until Harry lost his patience and shot a spell into the ceiling.

"I will get to that. "No it is not a trick, and I can guarantee that she is alive. I felt it last night, and we all know that magic works in mysterious ways. She is still alive; I heard her calling for help. She must be in a horrible state, so we cannot waste any time in extracting her from imprisonment." Harry stood up and gestured toward the chalkboards along the walls.

"I have thought of several areas where Hermione could be. Malfoy Manor, Azkaban, and the old Riddle house for starters. These are slim chances but they are just suggestions for now. However, before we get ready for any kind of raids we need additional info."

Harry sat back down and looked toward Snape. "You have been with the Death Eaters for several years. Do you have any idea where Voldemort could be stationed?"

Snape shook his head, "Unfortunately no, the Dark Lord isn't a fool. The minute he found out I was a traitor he probably packed up and left. So that would rule out your idiotic Riddle Manor theory. You seriously think he would still be in that area? Especially since that is where he first stationed himself over a decade ago."

Harry glared at the old potions master, "I am merely speculating Snape, we do not have much to go on and I am using what little information I know. And if you have nothing to add I guess that means it is time for us to capture some Death Eaters."

Harry stood up and cleared the board behind him; it was the one with the Riddle Manor theory. "We need areas that are known for high Death Eater activity. Where they patrol the most. Everyone gives suggestions, I seem to give idiotic suggestions." He said with a glare toward Snape who just smirked.

Alastor was the first to speak, "Diagon and Knockturn Alley are the most obvious. There is frequent dark activity in Knockturn as well several businesses in Diagon are controlled by Death Eaters." Harry nodded and wrote them both on the board.

"The ministry of magic, there are still many artifacts and secrets held in the Department of Mysteries." Shacklebolt said soon after Moody.

Soon they had the board full, Hogsmeade, Diagon and Knockturn Alley, Ministry of Magic, and central London. That meant six teams for capture.

"All right these will do, we need six teams. London is a big area so we will take two teams there and they will both search and capture. One team will then separate to the rest the selected locations."

Harry then looked at his Lieutenants and did the math; he had Ron, Fred, George, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody, and Snape. That meant there were eight leaders with five locations. "There are eight of us here, so one person for each patrol with two remaining behind to keep things under control."

Harry turned to Moody, "You will take care of the Ministry of Magic, and you know the layout of that building more than anyone else here, Shacklebolt and Tonks included. Take a team of six. You choose who you want; I suggest all magic users. Remember, capture only, and kill only if necessary to save one of our own." Moody grinned nastily and left the room to gather his team.

Harry then turned to Fred and George, "You will both go to London, stay in contact with one another throughout. You always work better as a team so you two should be fine. Bring a team of seven with each of you, enough for the large area, and small enough to not attract a lot of attention. Bring both magical and non-magical, I want you to have cover fire in your areas."

Soon they left as well and left Tonks, Snape, Kingsley, and Ron. Harry turned to Snape, "Take a team of five and take care of Hogsmeade. We all know that you and muggle technology do not mix so only take wizards and witches." He watched Snape leave the room, "Oh and Snape." Snape turned to Harry. "Be nice."

Snape just smirked and did his trademark cloak trick and left the room. Harry then turned to Ron and Shacklebolt. "You two will remain here and protect the area, also make sure that all tasks are completed. You know my rule, no one rests until all tasks are done. Everyone works."

Shacklebolt nodded but Ron looked angry "Why is it that you are leaving me behind? You know I am a capable fighter and leader!"

Harry shook his head, "Now is no time to be petty Ron, you are a capable fighter yes, but most of the Lieutenants here are more accustomed to stealth and capture. We need stealth with this one. I am sorry but we both know that is not your area of expertise. And Shacklebolt will be here to help you out with everything, there is much to be done here." Ron deflated and sat in his seat looking defeated.

"Tonks you will take Diagon and I will take Knockturn. I say it would be best for you to draw attention and lead them into Knockturn where we can ambush. Take five with you, patrol in pairs throughout the alley. No cover fire, too many wizards around and it will cause chaos."

Soon the room was empty as everyone went to gather their teams. Harry would select five with him as well, men who had proved themselves to him more than once. They usually were found together in secluded areas, they were not interested in outside influences. Lynch, Porter, McDormand, Clancy, and Sharp were his best squad under his Lieutenants.

Whenever there was a job to be done that required a touch, they were called into action. He found them in a different chamber in the dungeons; the five men were smoking while playing poker. They looked up at Harry as he walked through the doorway, a simple nod was all that was needed and they stood up to gather their gear. All five were muggle-born and had military background in the American Marine Corps. Sharp, Lynch, Porter, Clancy, and McDormand were all well suited for the operation. They were masters of hiding in plain sight and were more than willing to keep composed in a firefight. Harry did not know why they had been in the American military and never asked; it suited his style of fighting with both magical and muggle tactics.

Harry left the room and went to his own to get the necessary gear. Harry opened his trunk and pulled out his dragon hide vest and his flak jacket. He put the flack jacket on first (polyethylene was resistant to magic he had discovered) and then pulled the dragon hide over it. The two together would protect him from most spells, since the flak jacket had a polyethylene plate it may even protect against the Avada Kedavra; but he was hesitant to test that theory out.

He already had his glocks on him, as was his nature, he slung the XM8 rifle around his shoulder and double-checked that he had both wands holstered. Harry finished his preparations by fastening his cloak to his body and grabbing is tactical bag with emergency gear (i.e. invisibility cloak and several other provisions).

Harry grabbed a pack of cigarettes and his lighter and left his chamber and ready to meet his team in the courtyard for the briefing. Harry lit a cigarette as he entered the courtyard and saw all five militants standing at attention waiting for him. They were statuesque and did not even turn their heads to watch him walk to them. "At ease" Harry commanded, in a uniform motion they went into their rest position and awaited orders.

"Our target location is Knockturn alley. Our objective is simple, search and capture. If we can we will do on field interrogations, and if we are unable to do so, we will transport them to the holding cells in the dungeon below. Try to only incapacitate your threat. Do not hesitate to destroy target if necessary, I want all five of you back at this castle with me. You know your orders we depart on my orders."

Harry pulled out his coin and set the designated landing point. Harry raised three fingers and counted down, soon no one was standing in the center of the courtyard. Harry only hoped that there were not too many hostile militants in the area, he wanted a quick and clean operation.

When they reached their designated area all six were crouched down with wand and pistol in hand. They were in a circle formation with eyes patrolling all sides ready for attack. As they suspected the area was bare, no wizards or witches were in the area. The alley was large and they had a wide area to patrol. "No on splits up, Sharp you take point. Holster pistol, wand use first."

The tall blonde haired man moved to the front and they soon covered both sides of the alley moving in the shadows. Soon Harry motioned for Sharp, McDormand, and Porter to move to the opposite side of the street. He wanted both sides covered and ready to catch any unsuspecting hostiles to get caught in crossfire.

They patrolled through the alley twice waiting for suspicious activity; it was midday so they had to be patient. They wanted to establish a rhythm for any engagement. Twenty minutes later Harry mentally smacked himself in the head, he turned to Lynch, "Apparate onto the pub over there, it will give you a good vantage point of the alley, look for suspicious activity, people are beginning to conduct business, look for anything hostile. We will keep our mirror open."

Lynch silently apparated up onto the grungy pub. Harry knew that eventually hostiles would want to meet there after a long day of heinous activity. Harry soon decided that they were going to settle, no more patrols it would do more bad than good. The alley had many adjacent smaller alleyways and the other four pull out their own invisibility cloaks and stay close to the buildings in separate alleyways, all their mirrors were open for connection.

Harry sat against a building wall his wand ready to fire the minute he saw a mask or a hostile movement. As he waited he noticed more activity throughout the alley, decrepit looking witches and wizards milled throughout the alley conducting illegal business. He was a warrior, not a police officer so he did not care about it.

Death Eaters rarely travelled alone, they were feeble fighters, heavily relying on the killing curse to do the job. He usually saw them travel in groups of three, one to conduct business the other two trying their best to look menacing. Harry did not wait much longer to hear four pops that was a telltale sign of apparition.

Four cloaked figures walked arrogantly down the street, they obviously felt they owned the place and if they were Death Eaters they did. One turned to look down the alley he was in and Harry saw all he needed to command the others to take their shots. They were wearing masks and Harry immediately sent a bludgeoning hex to take out the Death Eater's knees. A sickening crunch and scream echoed through the alley and soon streams of light took down the three remaining Death Eaters.

Harry quickly summoned the bodies to him, stunned them and dragged them deep into his alley. His team soon apparated to him and soon began casting charms and wards so they could do the interrogation. Sharp conjured a brick wall that spanned across the alley to give the appearance of the end of the alleyway. They were enclosed in a brick room and a notice-me-not charm on their area. Lynch cast a silencing ward and soon the four bound Death Eaters were enervated.

Harry pulled of their masks to get a good look at his captives and he smiled darkly as he got a look at one of the bastards. "Well look who we have here boys, some old school mates of mine." In front of him were no other than Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, as well as two others he did not know.

Draco had not changed much over the years; he was on the side that ruled with an iron fist. His hair was still slicked back; his robes were neat and even as a captive he had his trademark smirk. "If it isn't Potter, can't say the times have been good to you."

Harry only smiled wider, he did not say a word as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You must be a high up Death Eater Draco, you're still alive and look untouched. You don't fight much do you? Perhaps you can tell me where an old friend of ours is. You know her as mudblood Granger."

"I won't say a word to you, you're just a filthy half blood."

"Wrong answer." Harry took a long drag out of his cigarette and left the ash on the tip. He knelt down in front of Draco so they were eye to eye. "You always called me scarhead, perhaps it's time for me to give you a mark of your own." Harry took his cigarette and pushed it into Draco's forehead making him scream loud. "Aww it can't hurt that bad, I mean you must have been Crucioed once or twice." He said as he twisted and dragged the cigarette into a crudely made lightning bolt.

"I am no artist but I think I made my point." On Draco's forehead was a very red and ashy lightning mark. "How about you tell me what I want to know, and I will decide not to carve my initials into you. I mean, Voldemort has his brand, maybe I should make one of my own." Harry pulled out his wand just to get his point across.

Harry could see the sweat starting to drip down his old "friend's" face and neck. Draco still stood resolute however. "You think this bothers me? I have been through worse."

Harry stood "Really? Then let's move to someone else then if you're too tough to crack." Harry moved down the line ignoring Nott for the moment. Harry stood in front of one of the unknown Death Eaters.

Harry stared at him in the eyes. "Tell me mate, are you as high up as Draco here? Is there any information I can squeeze out of you?" Harry asked as he used his wand to start applying pressure to the Death Eater's throat. The Death Eater quickly shook his head. "So you're just a grunt?"

The Death Eater nodded his head, his face slowly turning blue. Harry took a drag of his cigarette. "Have you ever raped a defenseless girl?" Harry asked as he pulled out his glock.

The Death Eater looked confused for a moment, Harry pointed his wand at the man "Imperio". The man's will was easily bent as Harry cast one of the three unforgivable curses on the Death Eater. "Have you ever raped a defenseless girl or woman? Tell me."

"Yes I have." He responded

"Did you enjoy it?" The Death Eater nodded his head.

"Have you ever killed a defenseless muggle or wizard?" The Death Eater responded with a yes.

Harry lifted the curse and waited for the bound man to find his wits. "So you're telling me you raped children and women, and killed defenseless people?" The Death Eater nodded, Harry could smell the stench as the man soiled himself, and he obviously knew what was coming.

Harry turned to Draco, "If you value this man's life, you will tell me what I want to know or I will kill this man. I am no longer the nice little boy at Hogwarts, I have no problem killing this man if he had no problem raping and killing defenseless people."

Draco only smirked "I do not care about some low level pawn." Harry looked down at the man who Draco had discarded aside.

"Really?" Harry walked in front of Nott "What if I were to kill your childhood friend Theodore?"

Harry laughed as Draco's already pale face went to an even whiter shade. Harry pointed his wand Nott's forehead. "Nott, are you willing to give me the information I want?" He quickly nodded, "Do you know information to satisfy me?" He nodded.

Harry turned to Draco, "You played right into my trick Draco. It seem that Nott is more than willing to give me the information I want. That makes you extra baggage. Sharp kill him like a muggle, he does not deserve to die by magic."

Draco quickly spoke up "Wait, I know more than Theodore!"

Harry turned to Lynch and the others "We got them," he mouthed to the others and they all smirked. Harry quickly dropped two coins onto Nott and Malfoy and they disappeared to the holding cells at Conwy. He then turned to the other two Death Eaters. He pointed his pistol at the two of them "you killed defenseless men, women, and children. Some say I should not stoop to your level. But I feel the way you live is the way you die...good bye bastards have fun in hell."

Two quick shots later Harry and the others dropped the wards and left the alley. They were not far in the walk before Harry's mirror buzzed and Tonks face came into view. "Harry firefight in Diagon, we need backup we're outnumber three to one."

"Hold your position and stay on defense, we'll flank them if we can." Harry commanded and they soon apparated right at the entrance to Diagon Alley from Knockturn. The alley already showed signs of destruction and carnage. Harry saw the blockade his fighters had set up on the other side of the alley in front of Gringotts. He could see the trademark pink hair that belonged to Tonks. She was peeking around the blockade taking pot shots at the Death Eaters.

Harry pulled out both his wands and began conjuring at a maniacal pace. He conjured a concrete blockade and a steel sheet metal on both sides of it. He then conjured a lion and a snake. "Attack" he told them both and he saw the lion fiercely approach and pounce upon one of the Death Eaters quickly shredded it to pieces.

The snake slithered silently along the cobblestone alleyway, it soon fount it's first victim and injected it's deadly venom into the Death Eater. The conjurations were effective but only four of the Death Eaters were taken out before both animals were blown to pieces.

Harry pulled out his mirror, "Tonks take cover we're about to open fire."

She nodded and Harry motioned for the others to get ready to fire on the Death Eaters. "Kill all but two. The higher up Death Eaters will be in the middle now that they are flanked, probably two of them."

Harry positioned himself on his stomach and aimed waiting for the others to get into firing position. Soon all six combatants opened fire on the Death Eaters who were now doing their best to take them down. Harry saw Sharp crouched above him duck a killing curse and open fire on the assailant. Soon Tonks and her crew followed up and began catching the Death Eaters in crossfire.

Harry growled, "Tonks knock it off we have it covered, we don't want a stray bullet bursting through that pretty head of yours."

Tonks scowled through the mirror but nodded and cut the connection. Harry looked over to Clancy and Porter, "Move left catch them off guard, take the last 3 out we'll incapacitate the other two."

It was not much longer before all but two Death Eaters were dead and Tonks was looking at them looking irate. "Why do we even bother going out if you're gonna take care of it all and not let us do our part?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose "You called for backup, we caught them in crossfire, and we saved your life. I cannot have my team firing in your area and risking shooting any of you. We won and that's what matters, not you stroking your ego." All Tonks did was scowl and throw a coin on the two living Death Eaters.

"Debrief when last team arrives at headquarters, check bodies for portkey, we could use them later." Everyone carefully checked bodies making sure not to touch anything the found just incase they were portkeyed to a most unpleasant place. They found a portkey from each Death Eater and they made sure not to touch it with bare skin.

Harry soon gave the signal to go back to headquarters and wait for the debriefing. When Harry arrived at the castle he dismissed his squad and went to his room to put away his gear. He sat on his bed and began to clean his assault rifle, slowly taking it apart, it was a sensitive weapon and unlike older rifles it was much more complicated to clean.

Harry felt a vibration in his pocket and he pulled out his mirror, in it was the face of Severus. "We were unable to take any prisoners there were only four of them at Hogsmeade and they left us no choice but to kill them."

"Do not worry about it, we have four prisoners including Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott." Snape's eyes widened at the news.

"We are apparating back soon."

Harry nodded and went back to cleaning his weapons, thinking to himself how much information the four captives really did know. He knew he had no problem killing either of them if they had no information.

Harry was soon finished and put away his vest and flak jacket. He slung his tactical bag over a hook on his door and left to find Severus and Tonks. They had a long evening and night of interrogation and debriefing ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Blood War

By: Covert Ops

Author's Note: I'm back, I'm couple years older, a bit wiser and perhaps my writing abilities have sharpened. We'll see how it goes.

Harry sat in a chair in front of Draco Malfoy as Kingsley Shacklebolt went to work on him. Shacklebolt was at least six feet and fifteen stone; he also lacked the ability to pull his punches. The room was no larger than his room at the Dursley house when he was a teenager. One torch hung on the wall, which increased the intimidation factor it did a mediocre job of lighting the room. Harry blew smoke into Draco's face and used the end of his cigarette to deepen the scar on Draco's forehead.

A crunch reverberated through the dim room, blood oozed out of Draco's broken nose as Shacklebolt rubbed his knuckles. It was not Draco's best night as his face was already bruised, one of his eyes was swollen shut and his mouth was filling with blood.

"You've already told us you have information Malfoy, if you're trying to be stoic it is not going to work." Harry said as he sat in front of him. "If it is fear that Voldemort is going to kill you because of divulging information that is foolish, I have made it very clear that I am willing to kill you if you do not tell me what I want to know."

Harry pointed to the two dead bodies of former Death Eaters in the corner of the room to prove his point. Draco slowly raised his head, "Piss off Potter, you think that you hold the cards but you don't, I have a tracking spell on me at all times. Voldemort knows where you are and he is going to come for you and kill you."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really now, it's funny you mentioned that and I figured you would eventually." Harry waved his wand in front of Draco. "Hmmm how strange, it seems that the charm is no longer active, you don't think that it was removed before you got here do you? "

Draco's eyes widened at the thought, "You need me, you won't kill me."

Kingley's fist smashed into Draco's face once again and a tooth was ejected from his mouth. "You're a fool Malfoy, you're not the only one being worked over right now. In the next room Snape and Moody are doing the same thing to your long time mate Nott." Kingsley removed the spell silencing the room to prove his point. The screams of Nott were easily heard from the next room over.

"It seems that Nott is having a worse time of it than you Malfoy, how long do you think it will be before he cracks? " Harry leaned forward so his face was right in front of Draco's. "Do you know what will happen if he starts talking before you do?" Draco remained silent. "If he tells us what we want to know before you do then you are no longer needed and you will join your deceased friends over there, that I guarantee."

Harry backed away from the quivering man in front of him and nodded to Kingsley, "We'll give you a moment to think it over so we can see how Nott feels about this pickle." Harry followed Kingsley out the door and locked it behind him.

"How long do you think we should wait?" Kingsley asked

Harry shrugged "We're in no real rush, I'll give it ten minutes."

"As much as I enjoy a good ol' fashioned interrogation, why don't we just use Veritaserum?"

"We don't have the necessary ingredients for it unfortunately, but even if we did I wouldn't waste it on two cowards like them, they'll talk."

The two men walked into the next room to see how Moody and Snape were faring. Harry was correct when telling Draco that Nott had it worse. His face was smashed to a pulp and it was a miracle that he could even groan through his smashed in mouth. His shirt was torn open and a gash was across his chest.

Harry sat down in the chair in front of Nott and healed a portion of his face so he could talk. "Look at me Nott."

Nott looked up and Harry saw tears streaming down his face. "Please no more."

Harry nodded, "That's fair and you know what you have to do in order for it to stop, you tell us what we want to know. If you do that we will be more than happy to patch you up."

"How do I know you won't kill me after?" Nott replied

"Good question and I am sure we can work something out."

"Like what Potter? Because there is no way I can go back to Voldemort telling them I talked and expect to live."

Harry grinned maliciously, "You are going to swear an oath Nott, and then you will break it effectively becoming a squib yourself. I am sure that you have some money stashed away to get off the island."

"You are fucking crazy if you think I am willing to do that." Nott growled

Harry shrugged, "That's your only option you talk and I won't kill you as long as you are no longer a threat. But you will always be one as long as you can use a wand against me. In the mean time, I am going to go back over to Draco, I am sure he is willing to talk and if he is then no deal. You might want to think quick."

Harry left the room only to run into Fred and George. "Is it ready?"

The twins nodded, "Your word is our command oh great one, just say the password and watch the show."

"Well done, I will let you know when I need it."

At that moment Moody exited Nott's cell and approached Harry, "He's talking."

Harry nodded then turned to the twins. "Let the other's know we'll be making a rescue mission within the next twenty four hours."

Fred and George proceeded to leave the dungeon as Harry entered Nott's room once again. "So Nott I am told you are ready to talk, smart decision."

Nott scowled, "Remember the deal Potter, I swear the oath and you don't kill me."

"We'll get to that in a few minutes, now talk."

"The Mudblood is being held at Malfoy Manor."

Harry growled, "Watch your mouth."

Nott gulped "There is usually between twenty to thirty Death Eaters at the manor, Granger is in the dungeon, two guards watch the entrance."

"What wards protect the manor?"

"Anti-apparition, anti-portkey, muggle repelling charms, unplottable, there are some that will sound off alarms letting anyone in the house know there are trespassers, and of course some nasty ones that I am not sure of but will not go off if you have the dark mark or with someone who does."

Kingsley was writing everything down while Moody stared at him looking for any signs of deception. Harry stared Nott in the eyes. "Is Voldemort there?"

Nott shook his head; "Voldemort believes he has magical Britain under his control and setting his sights on France and Spain. He has been out of the country for month and none of us are sure when he will return."

"Would the Death Eaters trade Hermione for Malfoy?"

Nott went deep into thought for a moment before answering, "Probably if you notify him directly, you have a better chance of that than getting in and out of there alive."

The interrogation continued for another half hour before Harry was satisfied with the information that Nott revealed. The information gleaned from him was valuable and saved his life. How they used the information depended on the meeting Harry would have with his confidants.

"I told you I would not kill you for cooperating and you have, it is time for you to swear your oath. You will swear a magical oath that you will never clap your hands again."

Nott sighed, "I Theodore Amadeus Nott swear on my magic that I will never clap my hands again, so mote it be." A flash of light illuminated the room, everyone looked at Nott expectantly. A tear ran down his face as he clapped his hands once and another flash signified that he was no longer a wizard.

Harry handed Nott a wand and told him to cast a spell, the anger radiating from Nott was palpable. He took the wand and thrust it toward Harry "Avada Kedavra." Nothing happened and all Harry did was laugh.

"I can't blame you for trying. Well I will have Snape here take you to an area of your choosing. If we ever see you again in a hostile manner we will not hesitate to kill you, best of luck."

Snape led Nott out the door while Moody, Kinglsey, and Harry watched in silence until the door closed. "So what do we do about the Malfoy spawn Potter?" Moody asked

"We try to get any information he has about his home and hopefully arrange for a prisoner exchange. If we can't then we make an offensive but we'll discuss that later. Let's go see if we can make that little fucker squeal."

Harry entered Draco's cell followed by his entourage and once again sat down without saying a word. Draco and Harry stared at one another; Harry could see the fear in Draco's eyes and knew he had already won. "Well Draco, unfortunately for you Nott talked which means you officially no use to me. I wish I could say it's been a pleasure but I've waited years for the chance to end your pathetic excuse for a life."

Harry removed his Glock from his holster, chambered a round and pressed the barrel against Draco's forehead. "Goodbye and good riddance Ferret."

Before Harry could squeeze the trigger Draco begged him to stop. "Please don't shoot, I will talk, I know things Nott wouldn't. I can get you inside the manor."

Harry paused and stared at Draco before pulling the weapon away. "Go on."

"There is a tunnel outside of the wards that leads directly to the dungeons, it is in a clearing exactly one mile west of the manor. It is hidden under a tree stump, a notice me not charm is protecting it but you can get passed it with the password blood supremacy."

Harry looked over to Kingsley "You're an Animagus right?"

"A boar, why?"

"You've raided Malfoy's place before and know the area, find the place Malfoy is talking about and see if he is telling the truth."

Kingsley nodded, "I will report back within the hour."

Draco was now alone with Harry Potter and Mad-Eye Moody and that made him very nervous. "S-So, what now Potter?"

Harry leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. "That depends Malfoy. What I can tell you is that you do have options available to you. My main concern is Hermione, and I will do whatever it takes to accomplish that even if it means letting you live. What is going to happen first is you are going to write your precious daddy a letter telling him that you've been captured and that we will return you unharmed in return for Hermione, I am assuming that sounds reasonable to you?" Draco nodded "Good, if for some reason that falls through then I will decide from there. As for now I am going to put a block on your magic and you will stay in here until Lucius replies.

The next hour went slow for Harry, the letter requesting a prisoner exchange was sent and Harry and the rest of his officers waited in the new conference room waiting for Kingley's return. It was early in the morning so as they discussed the ongoing operations within the castle they ate a breakfast military rations that they stole from a supply depot several months before. They managed to take enough to last at least a year with proper food rationing.

"I don't know how much more of these things I can eat, I would do anything for a home cooked meal." Ron muttered as he took a bite of his packaged spaghetti.

"It could be worse Ron, always remember that." Fred replied

"I know, but it still bloody sucks." No on in the room could disagree.

It was another fifteen minutes before Kingsley returned safe and sound and everyone looked at him expectantly for his report. "The intel is solid. I wandered around the clearing for about ten minutes trying to locate any other charms in the area but the only one was the notice me not like Draco said. I took a chance and entered the tunnel and it is large enough to move quickly three people wide."

Harry smiled, "That's good news, I would rather do a prisoner exchange right now than storm the place. That's a mission I want for a later time. Hermione is certainly weak and I would rather focus all our attention on fucking that place up then dividing our attention to keep her safe."

"So Potter, what do you suggest we do now?" Snape asked.

"We sent the letter Draco wrote with his magical signature imprinted on it that way it makes it to Lucius. Hopefully Lucius will agree to the exchange."

"So you actually plan on letting Draco live?" Tonks did not seem happy about the idea.

"I am thinking of giving him the same option I gave Nott, let Lucius decide what to do with him if he willingly becomes a squib." Harry replied, which placated Tonks.

"But won't he let them know about the information he told us?"

Harry looked over at George, "And risk being killed because of it? Doubtful, we can obliviate the information about Nott as well that way it looks like we have no idea about the defenses on the manor."

Moody spoke up, "So the plan A is a prisoner exchange and plan B is assaulting the manor?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. So right now all we can do is wait. We will decide a plan of attack on the manor if we receive a negative response from Malfoy Sr. I would suggest continue settling in and begin your specific responsibilities "

Although Harry was in command he let his lieutenants have a liberal amount of freedom concerning their responsibilities. As he watched his closest friends leave he thought about each of them contributed to the ongoing struggle and protecting the three hundred people who looked to them to keep them safe.

Moody and Shacklebolt were the residential Drill Sergeants and taught younger wizard and witches how to hone their skills specifically for warfare. They used a stick and carrot approach with very little carrot. It was one of the main sources of entertainment for everyone who previously went through the six-week training program. The fact that they had a larger area to work with made it much worse for the new recruits.

Tonks and Ron ran logistics; any supplies requested went through either of them. Over the last several years they developed an effective system that had the members of the organization to request needed supplies, requisition and distribution. There were six different teams of eight men and women who were tasked with retrieval, either Tonks or Ron would lead these operations. Ron often complained about his job wishing for a more combat oriented role, however he didn't let it interfere with his current responsibilities.

Fred and George predictably ran research and development, anyone who showed any talent in Potions, Charms, or Transfiguration were typically recruited to aid in development. Fred and George were responsible for saving hundreds of peoples lives with their diversions, traps, support weapons, and defensive equipment. Other than Hermione, Harry considered them the most irreplaceable.

Harry thoughts finally drifted to Snape, although he was in charge of Potions brewing for Poppy's medical supplies he was mainly in charge of gathering information. His experience with the Death Eaters in the first war as well as his clandestine nature and familiarity with the nefarious population of wizard England proved to be invaluable. It was his role that allowed their faction to take the occasional offensive against Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Harry left the conference room and walked up to the courtyard. Harry dodged some children playing Tag and noticed Sharp and Lynch on near the front gate. "Any news?" Harry asked as he approached.

Sharp and Lynch both shook their heads. "Nothing noteworthy, there is a squad patrolling the town while another is scavenging for anything useful, food, clothing, all that shit." Lynch answered.

"Where are Clancy, McDormand, and Porter?"

Sharp nodded his head toward town. "They went into town as well, they said they wanted to try to find any vehicles that haven't been destroyed."

"What do they plan on doing?"

"You will have to ask them when they come back." Sharp shrugged while Lynch smirked.

"You damn yanks, when they get back tell them to report to me." Harry walked away from two of his best soldiers.

Harry spent the next two hours overseeing operations, checking over progress reports for recruits; they now had one hundred and fifty capable fighters. Although it was a strong force they were still out numbered at least three to one. Harry decided that once the rescue mission was completed it would be time to begin larger patrols and recruitment to increase their strength. They had to dedicate their time to trying to finish the war or die trying, they couldn't continue forever, it was no way to live.

While walking back toward the inside of the castle Clancy and the others approached Harry. "Well it seems you guys have finally returned. Care to tell me your plan?"

Clancy was the ringleader of their task, "Since we're lacking in explosives such as C4, Claymores, and TNT, we want to rig any intact vehicles to explode in case of an assault. We plan on putting them in strategic areas along main axis of advances, roads and paths leading toward the castle. We also want a task force to use debris to force the Death Eaters to travel along these areas."

Harry pondered this for a moment, "It can't hurt, use magic users to move debris and squibs or muggles to move the vehicles to the appropriate areas. Clancy you're directly in charge of this operation and have my permission for to make any decision at your discretion. Report back to me when it is completed, have it done within three days."

While Harry watched the Devil Dogs leave Harry saw Moody hobble toward him. "We have received a reply from Lucius."

"Conference room in five minutes."

Harry and the rest of the officers once again found themselves in the conference room. "We didn't send the reply from here correct?" Harry asked as Moody handed him the letter.

"We had an envoy send it from Beaconsfield, about twenty miles northwest of London. That's where we received the letter and he got out of there as soon as he received it.

_Potter,_

_ Diagon Alley two o'clock tonight, you may bring three others with you. Anything suspicious Granger dies. If Draco is harmed in anyway Granger dies. _

_ Lucius Malfoy_

Harry laughed as he read the letter, "Lucius thinks he can make demands. I guess we will play along." Harry looked toward Snape "Take Draco to the Hospital Wing and have Poppy make him good as new. Then I want you to obliviate everything that happened and give him a false memory." Snape nodded and left the room.

"Do you honestly plan on bringing only three of us with you for this, there is no way Lucius would pass on a chance to take you down. He may have even alerted Voldemort." Moody said.

Harry took a drag out of his cigarette and rested his elbows on the table. "That's what I was thinking too Mad Eye. What do you suggest?"

"Disillusionment some other soldiers and have them on the buildings to cover us as well as others along the street."

Harry shook his head "We've done that gambit before they'll probably be looking for it." Harry turned to Tonks "How many invisibility cloaks do we have?"

"Including yours seven."

Harry stayed silent as he thought threw a plan, "Moody we may actually use your plan but a bit different. I want only muggles on those roofs, one on each building surrounding the square. They won't be spotted through magical detection."

Harry and his closest friends spent the rest of afternoon going over every detail about their plan. Harry, Moody, Snape, and to Harry's reluctance Ron would be going along for the main exchange with six muggles on the roofs to cover them. They had a side plan that would only be implemented if the situation warranted it.

The rest of the evening was spent preparing for the prisoner exchange. Moody was briefing the muggle soldiers and had them placed on the roofs at midnight, they were prepared to wait for the two hours, they knew what would happen if they made a mistake. They were each outfitted with an SA80 assault rifle and a L9A1 Browing Pistol. Tonks, Fred, George, and Kinglsey would be on the top floors of four of the buildings just in case.

At twenty minutes before two Harry and his detachment apparated outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Draco was in front with Harry in the center with his wand pointed at his back. Moody covered their rear with Ron and Snape on either side of Harry. Draco refused to say a word fearing that it would be the last thing he said.

The room went silent, the wizards and witches of Britain who went along with the new regime had not seen Harry Potter in seven years. There were Voldemort sympathizers in the room who desperately wanted to take Harry out, but were under orders to leave him alone until the exchange was complete. One young recruit however decided to earn some glory; he stood up and fired a curse at the group. A shield by Moody and a killing curse from Snape quickly put him down. "Anyone else?" Moody asked with his wand pointed at the patrons. No one said a word, "Good."

They quickly left the pub and after tapping the correct bricks entered Diagon Alley. They walked toward the square keeping their eyes trained on anything that moved. "You will stay still until we give you permission to walk, understand Malfoy?" Harry hissed in Draco's ear.

"Yes."

They did not have to wait long for Lucius and three masked Death Eaters to approach from the entrance of Knockturn Alley with Hermione in the front and her hands tied behind her back. She seemed unharmed but was malnourished and filthy, her hair was matted down, her skin pale and her clothes were torn to shreds.

Harry and Lucius approached one another with their prisoners in front of them at wand point. "How's it going Lucius? Still sucking Voldemort's dick?"

"It would be wise to keep your mouth shut Potter, let's make this quick."

"What's the rush Lucius? It's been years since we've seen each other, I was hoping we could catch up."

Lucius looked like he wanted to act but refrained, "Alright Potter, here's the mudblood now give me my son."

Lucius cut Hermione's bonds, she pushed away from Lucius and ran towards Harry while Draco scurried toward his father. Harry backed away from Lucius refusing to turn his back. Hermione held on to Harry as tight as she could. "There's a wand in my waist band, grab it." Harry whispered to her. When Harry and Hermione reached the others Hermione let go and hugged Ron.

"Glad to see you safe Hermione, I knew it would take more to kill you than being imprisoned in a house of Death Eaters." Ron said with a grin.

"So how many of you are really here Malfoy?" Harry yelled out to Lucius

Lucius smirked, "Take a look Potter." Suddenly roughly twenty Death Eaters appeared from different alleyways surrounding the square.

Harry sighed, "That's a shame Lucius, I was gonna let you live since I was honor bound not to kill your son, but since that is no longer the case I have one thing to say to you. You're an inbred maggot."

Draco's eyes widened as he felt an intense heat emanating from his back pocket, as he tried to pull out whatever was in his pocket it exploded. A massive amount of pressure and flames arose from where Draco once stood. Harry and others ran and dove behind the fountain in the square to avoid the explosion. The heat was intense and Harry was pretty sure that some of the hair on his head was singed. Fred and George did not mess around with their explosives.

"Kill them!" A familiar voice screeched and soon spells flew over them.

Harry peaked his head over the fountain and saw that Draco, Lucius, and the three others with them were destroyed. Flesh and blood decorated half of the square, Harry saw pieces of a torso in the fountain and the water had turned red.

"Focus Potter." Harry ducked his head back down and gauged the situation.

"We have to get out of the square." Snape said as he fired a curse at the opposing force.

"No shit, but we can't exactly do that right now." Harry snapped back. "Alternating fire, the sharpshooters should help thin the numbers out and Tonks and the others should be in position soon just hold your ground."

The battle intensified as the Death Eaters fanned out attempting to flank their position. Shouts could be heard further down the main alley and Harry saw that the rest of his officers were in a fire fight with what were most likely the Death Eaters in the Leaky Cauldron. They were outnumbered and in a bad position, soon the Death Eaters would surround them and be exposed from the rear.

"Try to fall back two at a time, there is an entrance to our three o'clock about fifty meters away. Snape and Hermione go first." Harry pointed his wand at the door "Bombarda." The door blew off its hinges in a

Harry pulled out his pistol and fired a shot down range at an exposed combatant, the Death Eater fell limp as the bullet pierced his or her mask and blood turned it from white to red. "Move now, cover fire."

Snape blasted the front door of the store open and as Harry, Ron, and Moody arose from their cover to fire at the enemy he and Hermione sprinted for the entrance. Once they were safely inside Harry and the others ducked back down. Snape and Hermione blasted the front window open and once again fired on the Death Eaters. Harry heard Hermione cast a piercing hex and watched it as it went through a Death Eaters chest creating a quarter sized hole through his heart.

Harry told Ron and Moody to go next and he would follow. Luck took a turn for the worse as Moody and Ron ran for their new position. Harry watched in horror as a Death Eater cast the killing curse at the two. It looked as if was meant for Moody but over led them and it struck Ron in the shoulder. "Ron!" Harry screamed, he watched as his oldest friend dropped to the ground. Moody made it safely to the store but did not realize Ron was dead until he turned around and saw his limp body in the middle of Diagon Square.

Harry's mind went black with rage; he stood up with both hands gripping his pistol and opened fire on the Death Eater responsible for Ron's death. "You son of a bitch." Harry roared as he fired the last five rounds into the man's chest. Harry ducked once more and reloaded and stood back up firing once again at the enemy killing four before his last magazine was empty.

"Harry get over here now." Harry heard Hermione yell as he ducked back down.

Curses lit up the alley; Kingsley, Tonks and the Weasley twins finished their firefight and were charging toward them. Harry sat against the edge of the fountain waiting for the reinforcements to take position so he could move. He looked toward his deceased friend and tears formed in his eyes. Trading one friend for another was not something he wanted to do, which was why he had not wanted to bring Ron with him that night. Ron was adamant though; he wanted to be there to see one of his closest friends again.

Harry heard Snape yelling at him "Get over here now Potter, contrary to popular belief you're not expendable!"

Harry pointed his wand in the air above the Death Eater position, "Tonitrua et mico." The Death Eaters screamed as perforated their ear drums and were temporarily blinded giving Harry time to gather Ron's body and get inside the store with his team.

Moody crawled over to Harry "What's the plan?"

"Kill them. Hermione you're sitting this one out, we're bringing the fight to them."

Hermione did not argue as Harry and the others stood up and forced the Death Eaters out of hiding and into a wizards duel. "There are seven of us and looks to be ten of them, draw them out into the open so the guys on top can get a shot on them." Harry ordered.

They vaulted over the wall and through the window firing curses at the Death Eaters; the Death Eaters also left their cover and the battle begun once again in full force. Harry and Snape paired up as they took on three Death Eaters, "Try to keep up Potter."

"You're the one who is pushing fifty."

Harry and Snape found themselves pitted against the Carrow siblings, Alecto and Amycus. "They work well together Potter don't be your usual careless self."

The alley lit up with spells once more as the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters engaged in combat. Harry transfigured part of the destroyed fountain into a bear had it attack the Carrows. The bear was killed almost immediately but left Snape and Harry the chance to concentrate fire on Alecto who was the one who killed it. Amycus cried out his sister's name when a Bombarda curse and cutting curse destroyed the majority of her skull. "You will pay!" He screamed unleashing a volley of killing curses toward Harry and Snape.

"He seems upset." Harry said after he and Snape dove behind the fountain.

"You think Potter?"

Gunfire echoed through the alleyway and when Harry looked up he saw Amycus falling with several holes in his chest.

"Let's go, the twins are having trouble." Harry ran toward the opposite end of the square firing a killing curse at two Death Eaters who had forced Fred and George to find cover behind a conjured brick wall.

"Sectumsempra." Snape's curse cut through the arm of one of the Death Eaters and Harry finished him off with another cast killing curse.

"Thanks fellas." Fred yelled as he conjured a flock of birds to distract the other Death Eaters who soon fell by Snape's wand.

With the help of the muggle soldiers the rest of the Death Eaters were quickly dealt with. The majority of the Order members were unscathed, Tonks had a gash above her eye and what was left of Moody's nose was broken.

"Let's get out of here fast before more show up." Harry ordered.

They collected Ron's body and quickly left through the Leaky Cauldron, as they walked through the pub once more they all had their wands raised to deter anybody from moving. "Side along apparate with someone Hermione, we won't tell you where we are going right now, it's too public."

Hermione put her hand on Fred's shoulder and they apparated to the village of Conwy. "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Conwy Castle." Moody whispered to Hermione as they walked toward the castle.

It was a somber walk back toward the castle. Fred and George took Ron's body from Harry. Both had tears in their eyes as they mourned the last of their siblings. "We're the only ones left George." Fred said

"I wish it was us instead of them." George replied.

Harry turned on them, "Don't say that, your family would want you alive and you know it. Avenge them."

Harry took Hermione to the Hospital Wing while Fred and George took Ron's body to prepare for the burial. "Poppy we have Hermione."

Poppy looked up and saw Hermione and immediately rushed her into a bed. "I'm so relieved Ms. Granger, stay put and I'll examine you."

While Poppy began inspecting over Hermione Harry sat down in a chair next to her bed. "Words can't describe how relieved I am to have you back." Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly."

Hermione looked up at him, "I knew you'd come for me, but now I don't think it was worth it."

Harry's eyes widened, "Why would you say something like that?"

Hermione began sobbing, "Trading my life for Ron's isn't worth it."

"Ron's death is no one's fault but bad luck and Death Eaters, he wanted to be there to see you get home safe and he did, he did not die in vain. Right now you need to concentrate on getting healthy, do not worry about anything else, let me do that." When Poppy administered Hermione a Dreamless Sleep Potion Harry left to find Fred and George.

He found them in their lab with Ron's body on a table covered by a sheet. "He is in a stasis to avoid decay and we will take him to the Weasley burial plot in the evening." Fred said to Harry."

"Who do you want there?"

"Anyone who wants to go is fine by us."

"I will make an announcement in the morning." Harry hugged both of the twins and left to get some sleep. It was almost six in the morning.

Harry stood up on a conjured stage in the middle of the courtyard later that afternoon. His officers sat in chairs behind him with Ron's casket open in front of the stage. Harry looked at the mourners seated in front of them. The cries of children echoed off the castle walls, Ron was always one of their favorites. Harry cleared his throat and began to address the congregation.

"Earlier this morning one of the best men in our organization was killed in action, Ronald Weasley. He was a man who knew the difference in doing what was right compared to what was easy. He was the first friend I ever had when I came to the magical world and was someone I could always count on. Last night he died in a way that he would have preferred, gloriously. He died on a mission he knew perilous yet that did not deter him, because he would rather die fighting than staying behind as his friends and family fought for a cause above any one of us." Harry heard Hermione sob behind him.

"Ron's death is a tragedy, but let it be a lesson to every one of us here. Some things are worth dying for. He died a free man, fighting tyranny the likes of which our world has not seen."

"How are we free, how do we consider this free." Harry scowled at a man who dared speak negatively on this occasion.

"Would we rather go along with the evil regime of a mad man who would see the majority of us dead? If you want to leave then so be it, you will live free but you will be haunted with the fact that you would rather live a coward than fight. That is what makes us free; we choose to live this way. Every one of us could leave to the continent, or to the United States, but we don't, because it's our sacrifices that will allow our children to live in peace." Harry walked down to Ron's casket. "Honor Ron's life and what he did for us, take solace in the fact that he is on to his next great adventure."

Harry, Fred, George, Moody, Kinglsey and Snape all grabbed a hold of Ron's casket and walked toward the town of Conwy with the majority of the congregation following. They apparated to the burial plot on the old grounds of the burrow, Ron's final resting place.

The burial itself was a quiet affair, Ron's casket was lowered into the Earth and flowers were placed onto the casket from the congregation. Harry held Hermione as Fred and George buried the casket. Earlier that day they had erected a tombstone.

Ronald Billius Weasley

March 1 1980-September 15 2005

Loving son and brother

A hero who will never be forgotten

Harry's officers led the congregation back to Conwy Castle leaving Harry, Hermione, and the twins at the burial site. Harry looked at Fred and George "You two are going to survive this war, I promise."


End file.
